


Bored Games

by Havok452



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havok452/pseuds/Havok452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee and Monet are stuck in snowed-in cabin. Silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Games

**Author's Note:**

> Using a femslash pairing generator, I got Jubilee/Monet and the setting of "a secluded cabin"... I asked a friend, "What on earth could two people do in a secluded cabin? ..besides the obvious." They responded, "Um... play monopoly?"

It was The Holiday Season, around Christmas to be more precise, and the Gen-X team had decided to get away from the school for a while. The plan was for them to hang out at a cabin conveniently owned by Frost Enterprises, which Emma had kindly given them permission to use for a few weeks.

Monet and Jubilee had both arrived early -- yet amazingly close to the same time as each other -- with the intention of picking out the "best" room before anyone else got there. After a few hours waiting and watching the snowfall slowly increase, they received a phone call from the others letting them know that they wouldn't make it that day.

"Okay, thanks, Ange." Jubilee sighed and hung up the phone, then turned to look at Monet. "Well, the roads're blocked. Snowed in. Angelo says they'll be here tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Monet sarcastically replied from her position on the couch.

"Some vacation this is turning out to be... At least there was stuff to _do_ at the school. This place doesn't even have a TV!" Jubilee gestured wildly at the room in general. "Whose stupid idea was this, anyway?"

"Yours," Monet said, paging through a book she found on the coffee table.

After managing to stand still for a full ten seconds, Jubilee started pacing up and down the length of the main room, looking around at the paintings, furniture, light fixtures, whatever was in the area.

"Could you _please_ stand still," said Monet, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"I'm _bored_!" whined Jubilee.

"There must be _something_ for you to do around here..."

"Cards? Poker?" Jubilee suggested.

Monet glanced at the shelves on the other side of the room. "We don't have any cards. Just Monopoly."

"How about strip Monopoly?"

"What? Don't be stupid, Jubilee. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well you... You just can't. It doesn't work."

"_Doesn't_? Like you'd know?"

"_Wouldn't_."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Perhaps a game of _normal_ Monopoly, then?"

Jubilee heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, okay. Sure."

 

***

 

About an hour later, the two girls were sitting comfortably on the thick carpet by the fireplace, the game set up between them, and Jubilee already winning.

"HAH! Pay up!" Jubilee cried as Monet landed on a particularly expensive property.

Monet gave her a withering look. "You know, I think this could be a lot more fun if you wouldn't _gloat_ quite so much..."

"Pshh. I already _knew_ you were a sore loser, M. Just 'cause I'm finally better than you at something--"

"Jubilee," Monet interrupted with a sigh, "Please."

Amazingly, Jubilee stopped talking. Her lips twitched into a half-smile before she turned to look back at the game.

"And I am _not_ a sore loser," Monet grumbled.

"Sure."

"I'm not."

Jubilee grinned and picked up the dice.

 

***

 

Close to another hour later, watching Jubilee gleefully bounce around on her side of the board, Monet was feeling an unfamiliar sense of... inferiority? It must be the dice, she decided. Jubilee simply had luck on her side. Why, she wondered, couldn't there have been a game of true intelligence lying around? Like chess. Or scrabble. Or backgammon. Or...

"Ha-HAH!" Jubilee cheered again and reached over to take the paper money on Monet's side, rather than waiting for Monet to hand it over herself.

Monet sighed as she lost most of her funds _again_, moved back a little and removed her sweater. Jubilee's eyes widened as, suddenly, wide expanses of Monet-flesh were revealed to her, covered now only by sweatpants and a tank top. Monet smirked at her reaction.

Raising an eyebrow, Jubilee asked, "What, you actually decided to take me up on the whole 'strip Monopoly' thing?"

"No. I was simply feeling uncomfortably warm. We _are_ sitting right next to the fireplace, remember?"

"...Right."

Monet rolled her eyes. "Really, Jubilation, despite all the times I alluded to your intelligence being... _below par_... I never thought you could be so oblivious."

"Excuse me?"

Monet had intended to wait for the "right moment" to point it out, since Jubilee obviously wasn't going to figure it out herself. A moment when all the right stars were aligned, when magic was in the air, when she had a perfectly logical and carefully reasoned argument all thought out. A moment when it just _felt right_.

But she was really, really sick of playing Monopoly.

She began calmly, "You like me--"

"What?"

"--I like you--"

"_What_?" Jubilee squeaked.

"--The _logical_ thing would be to _act_ on these feelings, instead of ignoring them," she waved a hand vaguely between them, "and causing all of this useless tension between us."

Jubilee's eyes were still wide with shock. "Dude, I thought the tension was because we _hated each other_."

"Mon Dieu, Jubilee, _you_ are the one who suggested we play a game with the sole intention of getting us both _naked_!"

Jubilee stared at her blankly.

Monet continued, "Do you really think I, of all people, would willingly spend my vacation _here_, with my immature classmates-- with _you_\-- if I didn't have some ulterior motive?"

"Okay..." Jubilee drew the word out slowly, "and that motive being...?"

Monet rubbed her forehead, feeling her headache coming back with a vengeance. "I don't know, perhaps getting you naked?"

"You're _really_ fixated on the whole 'naked' thing, aren't you."

Letting out a slight whimper, Monet covered her face with her hands, quite valiantly resisting the urge to repeatedly bang her head against the nearest wall.

"Hey, whoa, relax! I was kidding, M."

"Hmf."

"So..."

Monet looked up again. "I had intended to seduce you."

Jubilee looked at her dubiously. "If you're telling me you did something, like, I dunno, _paid_ the others to keep away..."

"Oh, no, that was just a bizarre coincidence."

"Well, whatever..." Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. "I do _not_ like you. I mean, not in _that_ way, because I guess I like you enough that we're kinda friends and all but--"

"You are obviously in denial."

"Okay, look--" Jubilee raised a finger, "First of all, even if someone _is_ in denial, you don't just _point it out_ to them--"

"Ah. So you admit it."

"What? No!" Jubilee flailed slightly, trying to emphasise her point, "Listen, I am _really **not**_ attracted to girls _at all_ and even if I _was_, _**which I'm not**_, it _certainly_ wouldn't be to _you_ of all people!"

Monet paused. "I see this is going to take more work than I originally thought."

Jubilee twitched. "Dude, you are insane. You're seriously whacked. You--"

Monet quickly closed the distance between them, knocking over most of the game in the process and, firmly holding Jubilee by the arms, kissed her thoroughly.

Eventually she released Jubilee for some much needed air, and waited for her reaction.

"Okay," Jubilee said, slightly out of breath, "You've made your point."

"I have?"

Jubilee nodded. "You like me. And I... guess I kinda liked that." Kinda _really_ liked that, she thought. Monet was... softer than she imagined. Not that she thought about that sort of thing, _ever_, of course, but now that she did, well...

Monet let her go and moved back to sit across from her.

...already missed Monet's soft body hovering over hers and... Oh crap. "Oh, crap."

Monet smiled. It was fascinating to actually watch the realisation dawn on Jubilee.

"So you _are_ interested in pursuing a relationship with me?" she pushed.

"Well gee, not when you put it like _that_."

Monet rolled her eyes. "Jubilee, I'm not going to ask you if you 'wanna go out or somethi--'"

"Yes. I'd love to."

Monet blinked. "Well. Good, then."

They sat in near-comfortable silence for a moment or two.

"So, what happens now?" Jubilee asked.

"Well. Some might consider this place... romantic..."

"_Some_ might."

"And the others won't arrive until tomorrow..."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"No, I'm probably not."

"No strip Monopoly then?"

"No."

"No?"

"Jubilee..."

"Alright, sheesh, I get it. So, what, you wanna cuddle by the fireplace or somethin'?" Jubilee asked, only half-joking.

"It's not an entirely unpleasant thought..."

Jubilee grinned at the sheer absurdity of the situation she seemed to have found herself in. "Yeah. It's not, is it."

She reached out and cautiously took Monet's hand. Monet smiled.


End file.
